


Worry About You

by screamingatstars



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingatstars/pseuds/screamingatstars
Summary: SPOILERS FOR SEASON 5!While on their last mission to restore magic to the universe, one planet in particular doesn’t go as planned, and Adora ends up getting hurt. Catra, naturally, is worried about her even when she wakes up.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 389





	Worry About You

**Author's Note:**

> This last season has given me all of the inspiration to write oneshots

“We’re about to land on the next planet,” called Bow from the front of the ship. “This one’s a big one. You guys ready?”

Adora nodded, reaching out confidently into the empty air. “For the honor of Grayskull!”

She transformed into She-Ra, grabbing her sword as it materialized. The action had become second nature over the months they’d been in space, traveling between worlds to restore their magic, one by one. Adora didn’t even have to concentrate all that hard in order to make the transformation anymore.

“Have I ever told you how dumb you look while you’re changing into She-Ra?” Catra teased, walking over to stand in front of her. 

Adora smirked down at her, enjoying the extra height advantage she had in this form. “No, but you know you like it.”

“Hmmph. Whatever,” said Catra, but the blush on her cheeks gave her true feelings away. Adora couldn’t resist shooting her a wink.

“Hey, you two, magical mission now, flirt later!” Glimmer said. “We’re here.”

The hatch behind them opened, letting in a rush of warm air. Turning around, Adora squinted against the bright light of the sunny planet as she made her way down the ramp and onto the surface. As her vision adjusted, the landscape came into focus.

The ground was a sickly green color, dry and covered in dust, riddled with cracks and bumps. There wasn’t a single sign of life to be seen, only the occasional boulder sticking up out of the land. 

Seeing the ruined worlds they visited and walking on their surfaces was always a sobering experience. This, she knew, was what their home would’ve eventually become if they hadn’t been able to stop Horde Prime. A barren, desolate wasteland.

“Hey.” Catra stepped beside her, pulling her from her thoughts as she took her hand. “We stopped him, remember? It’s okay.” Her voice was soft, laced with the gentle tone she used only with Adora. “We’re here to fix what he did. Because we won.”

Adora took a breath and smiled at her. “Thanks, Catra.”

She grinned back, mismatched eyes full of something sweet. “Don’t mention it.”

With renewed focus, Adora turned her attention back to the task at hand. Her grip tightened on her sword, and she closed her eyes in concentration. A moment later, the bright glow of magic shone through her eyelids, and she raised the weapon above her head.

When she opened her eyes again, the light was practically blinding, radiating out of both the sword and herself. It was pure magic, strong and full of life. Exactly what this place was in desperate need of. With a loud cry, Adora turned the tip of her sword downwards and plunged the blade deep into the dead ground.

A wave of energy burst from the impact, racing across the landscape in a rush of light. Everywhere it touched, the dreary ground became a vibrant blue peppered with tiny dots of color, the life that had been taken from it so long ago returning all at once. As it continued to spread, Adora could feel her own energy slowly draining away, leeching into the planet itself. This was how it always went: eventually, the draining would stop, and she would be left with enough to function normally. After a few days, she would be back to full power, just in time to restore the next victim of Horde Prime’s conquest.

Except, this time, right when she was about to pull the sword out of the ground in anticipation of the job being done, the draining sensation intensified instead of stopping. She gasped, suddenly unable to stay on her feet. Her knees collapsed, but her hands felt fused to the handle of her sword, the connection too strong to overcome. Adora struggled to keep her eyes open, to remain in control of what was happening, to fight, but black was starting to creep into the edges of her vision, and she was getting tired… so tired…

_ “Adora! Adora, no!” _

The voice sounded familiar, but it was distant and distorted; she couldn’t place it. Warmth wrapped around her, comforting and safe. Her vision swam with gray, and all she could distinguish as everything faded away was a pair of bi-colored eyes, blue and yellow against the dark.

——-

When Adora opened her eyes, she was immediately confused. She was on a bed- no, not just any bed, her own bed. Back on the ship. But that couldn’t be right, could it? Hadn’t she been down on a planet, restoring the magic?

She tried to sit up, but her arms were so shaky that she couldn’t push herself up at all. Groaning, she looked around the room, and her eyes rested on Catra, curled up and sleeping in a chair next to the bed. Her hair and clothes were rumpled, like she hadn’t bothered to think about them in a while, and her brow was crinkled with worry even in her sleep. 

Adora’s heart melted. She allowed herself to gaze at Catra for a moment longer, before reaching out and poking her gently in the shoulder.

Catra startled awake, fur standing on end as she whipped herself upright. “What, what’s wrong?” She yelled, looking around wildly for some nonexistent threat. Adora chuckled softly, which caught her attention, and the instant their eyes met Catra seemed to light up. “Adora!”

Catra scooped her up into a tight hug, holding her close. Adora yelped, her body aching and protesting the sudden movement. Immediately, Catra let go, settling Adora back onto the mattress.

“Sorry,” she said, taking one of her hands. “You really had me scared for a while there.”

“What happened?” Adora asked. “All I remember is going down to the planet. How’d we get back on the ship?”

Catra flushed, looking intently down at their interlaced hands. “I carried you, obviously.”

Adora felt a blush covering her own cheeks. “You- you did?” 

“Well, yeah, you were unconscious. Almost drained yourself empty back there. The planet was too big, and used to have a ton of magic, or something like that. It took too much out of you. You couldn’t walk yourself, and no way was I letting Sparkles carry you.” Her gaze flicked back to Adora, face still pink. “Besides, I was… really worried. The last time you passed out like that, you nearly died. Bow thought you weren’t going to make it yesterday.” 

Adora gasped. “Wait,  _ yesterday?  _ How long have I been out?” 

Catra sighed. “A couple days.”

“A couple days!?” She tried again to sit up, but Catra put her hands on her shoulders and pushed her firmly back down.

“Nope, not happening. You need to rest. I’m not letting you hurt yourself more.” 

At that, Adora stopped struggling and looked into Catra’s face. On top of her rumpled appearance and general disarray, she could see the fear in her eyes. A pang of guilt went through her as she realized what Catra meant by ‘last time’ she had been unconscious in her arms. It had been at the Heart of Etheria, when Adora had been so close to dying and Catra had brought her back by confessing her love. To have to go through something like that again, only to have Adora stay out for days…

“I’m so sorry, Catra,” she whispered, tears welling up in her eyes. “I’m so sorry.” 

Catra bent down and wrapped her arms around her, pulling Adora closer. Adora pressed her face into Catra’s shoulder, squeezing her eyes shut as the tears leaked out. 

“You don’t have to apologize, it wasn’t your fault,” Catra murmured. “Just be careful, and try not to do it again, okay?” Her voice broke on the last word, and Adora pulled back so she could look her in the eyes.

“I promise I won’t.”

After searching her expression, Catra relaxed, smiling wearily. “You better not.”

Adora returned the smile, leaning forward and kissing Catra softly. 

“I love you,” she said when they separated. 

Catra’s face anytime Adora said those words was a sight more beautiful than anything she had ever seen on any planet in all the universe.

“I love you, too.”

  
  



End file.
